magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games™ Issue 130
Issue 130 was priced at £5 and was released in December 2012. Discuss A New Hope? - 4 pages (8-11) :What does Disney's acquisition of Lucasfilm mean for the future of Star Wars? An Epic Journey - 2 pages (12-13) :Here's what is known of Cliff Bleszinski's movements since leaving the company he helped build... Fighting for Sony - 2 pages (14-15) :Seth Killian might have been known for his work bringing the community together at Capcom, but now at Sony Santa Monica he's helping Sony make a name for itself once again. Destiny: What's next for Bungie? - 1 page (17) Reader Reaction: Nintendo Wii U is released in the UK - 1 page (19) Columnists Trending - Ryan King - 1 page (16) :Triple-A disappointment Bit by Bit - Howard Scott Warshaw - 1 page (18) :Money is better spent on innovation than lawyers. Just ask Atari... Features The Future is Here :The Future - 6 pages (22-27) ::As we enter a new year, the future of gaming has never felt closer. New consoles. New names and a huge amount of quality titles are just around the corner. To get us started we speak to those involved in every aspect of the games industry to find out just what the future will hold for gaming. :The Hardware - 2 pages (28-29) ::Games™ investigates the hardware that will shape 2013. :The People - 2 pages (30-31) ::8 Developers to watch in 2013. The Game Changers of 2012 - 6 pages (74-79) :We speak to the most influential people of the past year to discuss their recent success and what they plan for the future. Why I ♥... : EverQuest - 2 pages (82-83) : The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 2 pages (124-125) Previews Reviews Retro Behind the Scenes: The Chaos Engine - 4 pages (128-131) Earthbound - 2 pages (132-133) Conversion Catastrophe - Ghosts'n Goblins - C16 - 2 pages (134-135) The Complete History of Games - 1999 - 4 pages (136-139) :Extended Play - Shenmue - 1 page (138) Collector's Corner - Complete ROB collection - 2 pages (140-141) The Retro Guide to Retro City Rampage - 8 pages (142-149) Essentials 10 of the best games released in 2012 - 2 pages (150-151) MMO Worlds City of Steam - 2 pages (156-157) Rift: Storm Legion - 2 pages (158-159) Guild Chat: Naoki Yoshida - ⅔ pages (160) Other Credits Staff Writer :David Scarborough Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Assistant Designer :Perry Wardell-Wicks Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Sam Bandah, Ben Biggs, Adam Barnes, Steve Burns, David Crookes, Olly Dean, Joe Denton, Ian Dransfield, Matt Edwards, Dan Griliopoulos, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Ryan King, David Lynch, Damien McFerren, Chris McMahon, Emily Morganti, Samuel Roberts, Chris Schilling, Howard Scott Warshaw, Aoife Wilson External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews